YW034
, , and is the 34st episode of the Yo-kai Watch! anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on November 29, 2019. Summary ''Hidabat evolves into Abodabat?! Komasan, Komajiro and Komami go on a mission and are encountered by Gargaros, Ogralus and Orcanos. Plot Yo-kai Abodabat Koma Mission Impossible! Part 1 In an ice cream stall, Komasan and Komajiro are eating ice cream while Komami is taking a photos with her phone, Komasan and Komajiro see that the photo is ice cream. Komami then calls her brothers and asked if they wanted to join her to for a mission. Above the ocean, the three Koma siblings are riding on a plane. Komami then informs her brothers that she is a member of the YCPO (Yo-kai Crime Police Organtazion) and shows her card to Komasan and Komajiro. The three Koma siblings parachute out of the plane landing on an island and infiltrates the Oni Fortress. Seeing that Gargaros, Ogralus and Orcanos are doing their bussiness, a fight between Komami and the Oni break out. One Evening Left for Mr. Crabbycat Mr. Crabbycat goes to the school and enters into the classroom, only to find that the room is empty and no students to be found. Then, Miss Blizzaria and Mr. Countryfolk pull Mr. Crabbycat out of the classroom. After an important meeting, Mr. Countryfolk tells Mr. Crabbycat that the Fruitnyans are on an adventure in the desert, getting chased by a polar bear in the South Pole, and enjoying a Fall sunset with Snottle, which frightens Mr. Crabbycat. Remembering getting hit by a chalkboard on the head as a prank, Mr. Crabbycat wearing a safety hat and avoiding the chalkboard prank, but still got hit by heavy objects from the school, causing everyone in the classroom to laugh, which then angers Mr. Crabbycat. Mr. Crabbycat, walking down the hallway and sees Miss Blizzaria smiling at him, daydreaming about getting married to Miss Blizzaria. Mr. Crabbycat forbids every student in the Year 3 Class Y from eating in the classroom, blocking everyone from entering the school, peeing in the library, and etc. Then, Mr. Crabbycat has a meeting with Mr. Countryfolk and is notified that the Fruitnyan were injured. Walking down the hallway, Mr. Crabbycat thinks that he will end up like Fruitnyans and runs back the classroom crying, but then gets crushed by another prank. Every student laughs at Mr. Crabbycat, who then attacks them in anger. Mr. Crabbycat meets Snottle, who doesn't make Mr. Crabbycat pick his nose. And after some time has passed, a truck hits Mr. Crabbycat and sends him flying. 4-Komasan: Beanstalk Komasan and Komajiro plant an beanstalk, which makes Komasan very excited. Komasan plants more beanstalks, much to the frustation of Komajiro. Characters Human * Nathan Adams * Jerry Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Hidabat * Abodabat * Fidgephant * Tomnyan * Mr. Crabbycat * Blizzaria * Kiwinyan * Grapenyan * Oranyan * Snottle * Roughraff * Blazion * Noway * Manjimutt * Komasan * Komajiro * Komami * Gargaros * Ogralus * Orcanos Trivia * This is the first episode to include: ** Mr. Crabbycat attacking his students without being calmed down by Mr. Countryfolk. ** Mr. Crabbycat gets hit by a truck, sending him flying. Category:Yo-kai Watch! Episodes